


Such Great Heights (Everything Looks Perfect From Far Away)

by falloutpunk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutpunk/pseuds/falloutpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gerard Way, it's one more year of high school  and then he can finally get out of New Jersey and go to college to be a reporter. Things change, however, when he meets Frank Iero Jr.; the beautiful, brooding teenage son of locally famous socialites Linda and Frank Iero Sr. From there on, his life transforms into a world of cocktail parties and the winding hallways of Iero Manor. But when he finds out something that nobody was ever supposed to know, something that could destroy the Iero's image of a perfect family, he has to make a decision- will he forget about all of it and abandon the only person he's every loved, or will he throw away the flawless future he's always wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights (Everything Looks Perfect From Far Away)

           Gerard wakes up to the sound of his decade-old alarm clock announcing the start of the day. He turns to face his nightstand, making a face- if there was one thing he didn't miss over summer, it was waking up at the ass-crack of dawn, welcomed by the moon and the stars and other shit that belongs in the night time. (Actually, there's a ton  of stuff that Gerard didn't miss over the summer). Gerard finally summons the strength within to sit up and lean over, headache pounding in sync with the alarm as he hits the palm of his hand against the OFF button - usually he hits the snooze button, and it buys him a few more minutes of precious, precious sleep, but this morning is special. It's his last first day of high school.

            Gerard stumbles out of his bed, groaning in the general direction of his alarm clock and running a hand through his hair. He yanks the chain on his lamp and it lights up his bedroom in a gloomy, romantic kind of ambiance- perfect for self-loathing, actually; many are the times that Gerard lies in an unmade bed, watching a crap movie on television and eating until it's physically painful to ingest anything more (which, in turn, makes Gerard hate himself even more). Gerard walks to his dresser, scratching his head and examining the contents of his drawers. Disdainfully, Gerard tugs out a mediocre black shirt with a few dark red stains on the side that Gerard has to assume is paint. Then, because he can't go to school without wearing pants, he tugs out the jeans crammed in his pants drawer and wrestles them on one leg at a time. These are, like, the crappiest jeans he owns, because they're from sophomore year when he was a good twenty pounds heavier, and thus the jeans are baggy in some pretty unfortunate places, and it's not very flattering. Still, he's too lazy to take these off and put on a better pair, so he goes with it and pulls on the same pair of Converse he's been wearing to school every day since freshman year. He refuses to wear socks, though, because it's motherfucking hot outside and putting on socks would be like setting fire to his feet.

            Gerard yawns his way through putting on the customary amount of eyeliner. He accidentally pokes himself in the eye at one point and it makes his eye all red-rimmed and watery. Awesome. Then, he brushes his air, only to proceed to mess it up in an artsy, European model kind of way. Sure, he looks just about as gay as usual, but he's a senior- he probably won't get as much shit about it. Granted, he'll still get a lot of shit about it. This is a church-based town, and the people in it aren't prone to accepting anyone who's different as anything but a sinner, the scum of the Earth which should be eliminated hard and fast, bullied out of their own lives. There was a brief period in sophomore year, after he realized how completely gay he was, that he stopped wearing eyeliner and doing weird stuff

to his hair. That was truly one of the most boring weeks he'd ever suffered through, trying to act like a straight dude. He's gotten a few black eyes over the whole gay thing, but not as many in the recent, and besides- he's still pretty gay (thank God).

           He makes his way into the brightly-lit kitchen downstairs, and heads straight for the coffee machine, still half-asleep and stumbling all over the place. The overhead lights are disorienting, and his brother's turned them all on so he can poke and prod at every detail of his appearance and his book sack. His brother, Mikey, is pacing and looking in the mirror every minute or so. It's Mikey's first day of high school. God, Gerard remembers how shitty that feels. And freshman year, that was a giant pile of crap.  He shudders, grabbing a Christmas-themed coffee mug.

"You okay, Mikey?" Gerard asks, knowing perfectly well that his brother is far from okay. Like, if the sun was okay, Mikey's on Pluto.

           Mikey peers in the mirror again, fooling with his hair meticulously,"Um, hell no. Do I look okay?" he turns to face Gerard. Mikey's tall and spindly, like a Tim Burton character. His hair's the same color as hay and Mikey straightens it so as to not look any less cool than he does already. He has an angular face and glasses that make his eyes kinda bug out.

"You look fine,"Gerard puts a hand on his hip as he grabs the Hazelnut creamer from the refrigerator- Hazelnut isn't a personal favorite of his. Maybe he should ask his mom to put French Vanilla on her shopping list next time. He could go buy some himself, but he's got a special ability to spend all of his money on comic books and CD's. "You look better than I did on my first day." That's certainly true. Gerard has since made a few valiant attempts to erase any evidence that his fourteen year old self ever existed as he did. 

Mikey seems to loosen up a little, smirking,"I know that's true. I'm jealous of you, though,"he frowns."You're a senior."

          Gerard rolls his eyes,"Oh, it's not that great. I have to worry about college and responsibilities and stuff,"he pours a respectable amount of coffee into his mug and pours in a good amount of creamer, stirring it with yesterday's coffee-stirring spoon. "Now you...all you got to worry about is... girls and acne and bullies and algebra-"

"Not helping,"Mikey groans, earning a snicker from his older brother.

        "Nah, I'll bet you're going to be just fine,"Gerard returns the creamer to its respected spot and closes the fridge door, sipping his coffee and wishing they'd had better creamer. "I promise. I'll be here, and Ray's only a junior, so he'll be around two more years, and you've got friends in your grade...maybe you'll get a swirly or ten, but you'll likely be a better person for the experience."

Mikey makes a face,"You're driving me, correct? There's no way I'm taking the bus to school."

          "Duh, mom's making me,"Gerard rolls his eyes and take a second to look at the clock on the microwave. It's six twenty. That gives them a good ten minutes before Gerard has to drive them to school. "I wish I'd had a big brother when I was your age...I had to take the bus, and let me tell you- it was Hell. I had a few out-of-body experiences..."he takes another gulp of coffee, and it gives him the extra kick-start he needed to get through the day. Fuck, okay. He can do this. He can definitely do this.

                                                                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> comments/questions? i havent done a fic in a long time forgive me lol  
> sorry this was so super short. the following chapters will hopefully be much longer and more interesting  
> like, ooh, what will happen next will gerard drive to school???? i bet ur in such suspense


End file.
